Relic Hunter
by Sensation0023
Summary: Bulma and her friends are hired to team up with Goku and his friends to find an ancient artifact called the Dragonballs. Some B/V, CC/G, K/18. Read and Review.


Relic Hunter  
  
Summery- Bulma is a relic hunter. Yamcha is her boyfriend and also helps to find ancient artifacts and relics with Bulma along side Chi-Chi and 18. A man named Goku stumbles upon some papers that tell about some artifacts that are known as Dragonballs. Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin team up with Bulma and her team to find these Dragonballs to make their wishes.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bulma hangs up the phone and turns to Yamcha. "Are you sure we can trust these guys? I got a bad vibe from them." Yamcha says as he puts some papers aside. "Yes Yamcha. They need our help. If we help them, then we can get some wishes of whatever. All we need to worry about are the pirates that also want them too. The Dragonballs are rarely known about. Don't worry Yamcha." Bulma said as she turned to look at Chi-Chi. "Are we prepared to make this trim Chi?" Bulma asked her companion. "Almost, I just need to gather the maps and scrolls. Then we'll be set to ride!" Chi- Chi said. 18 walked into the room. "Our plane is loaded with the necessities. Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin are arriving in about a half and hour." 18 said. "Great. Now all we need to do is wait." Bulma said. "I'll call to make reservations at the hotel closest to where the first Dragonball is hidden." Yamcha said while picking up the phone. "Okay, lets go eat, while we wait for the others to arrive." Bulma said.  
  
Goku and the others finally arrived. He met Bulma and the others. Chi-Chi instantly fell in love, but didn't tell anyone. Krillin also fell in love with 18, but again, didn't say anything. Vegeta had his eye on Bulma, but scowled when he found out that she already has a boyfriend. Bulma too thought he was hot, but couldn't go back on her boyfriend like that. They all set off to find the first Dragonball that currently rested in the ground under China's royal empire building. Which would mean, that they have to take a lot of risks to get to it, and would have to do a lot of digging.  
  
When they finally arrived, they took a cab to China's royal empire building. They managed to sneak in as tourists, and scampered off of the tour, to find the spot where the Dragonball is. "Well guys, the exact location is right here. I guess we have to tear this room apart to dig." Bulma said while looking around in the elegant bedchamber. "Well, do we have to? The room is one of the royal people's rooms." Chi-Chi said. "Well, we could always use the underground approach." Bulma stated. Krillin looked at her questionably and asked, "What does that mean?" 18 looked at him and smiled. "It means we could dig a hole on the outside, which is a ways away, and dig a tunnel leading to the balls position." 18 responded. "Well, actually, that's not a bad idea. It would be better than ruining the emperor's room." Goku said. "Okay, it's settled than. Let's get outside, and dig our tunnel." Bulma said.  
  
They all headed outside to start digging. They found a perfect spot that was hidden by some bushes, so that the hole won't be seen. They started digging. They had a pretty good-sized hole, and were getting pretty far, but they soon got tired and wanted to wait until the next day.  
  
They checked into their hotel, ate, and then slept until the next day. They all woke up early to get an early start on their day.  
  
They got their gear together and headed to the China's empire building. (A/N: I made up the empire building. I don't know what's really over there.) They made their way over to where the hole had been dug up the previous day.  
  
Around noon, they finally reached the Dragonball. Bulma brushed off the thick dirt that surrounded the Dragonball, when suddenly a shadow appeared. "You have chosen to find the Dragonballs. I am a spirit of the Dragonball. As you find each Dragonball, you will be confronted with a spirit like me, and will receive a challenge to test if you are worthy enough to claim the Dragonballs for your wishes." The spirit spoke. Bulma looked a little stunned along with the others that were listening. Bulma just nodded her head and said, "What is my challenge then?" The spirit floated through the tunnel and went outside. Bulma fallowed it wondering what her challenge will be. A target appeared and a bow and arrow appeared next to Bulma. "You must hit that target right on the dot. This is just a simple challenge. As you continue to find the rest of the Dragonballs, the challenges will get tougher." The spirit said. Bulma nodded her head and picked up the bow and arrow that lay next to her feet. Bulma pulled the string back and let the arrow fly. The spirit nodded in approval and said, "You have proven worthy enough for this Dragonball, but be forewarned, that challenge is the easiest." The four-star Dragonball appeared in front of Bulma. "Good luck." The spirit said, and disappeared. The others jumped out of the tunnel excitedly. "One down, six to go!" Chi-Chi said excitedly. "18, where is the next Dragonball?" Krillin asked. 18 reached in her bag and pulled out several papers. "The next Dragonball is in Hawaii. It's in an underwater cave. We must go there and rent some diving gear." 18 responded. Everyone nodded their heads and started heading back to the hotel to grab their belongings.  
  
Once the plane landed in Hawaii, they checked into a hotel and decided to wait until the next day to find the Dragonball.  
  
They hid the Dragonball in Bulma's hotel room, in a chest under the bed.  
  
Later that night, Bulma and the others lay asleep in their hotel rooms. Someone appeared in Bulma's room. He was dressed in all black, and had a key to the room, which he stole from the check-in desk. He turned the doorknob that lead to her room, slowly trying not to wake Bulma. He quietly looked around, and looked through things; he was obviously looking for something. He accidentally dropped some items, which stirred Bulma from her sleep. She stood up in her bed rubbing her eyes, while trying to look around the room. She spotted the man in black and screamed. She got out of bed, and reached into a drawer and pulled out a gun. "Who are you? What do you want?" Bulma questioned. Bulma could hear footsteps running in the hallway towards her room. Yamcha swung the door open to see a stranger in black with his arms rose in the air, and Bulma with a gun pointed at the man. Yamcha said startled, "Are you okay Bulma?" Bulma nodded her head. Yamcha looked at the stranger. "Who are you?" Yamcha questioned. "The stranger looked around the room, ran, and jumped out of the nearest window. Glass shattered everywhere. One of the hotel managers came up to Bulma's room and asked what was going on. Bulma told him that a thief had entered her room. The manager sent several guards to hunt this thief down.  
  
They all went back to bed, except for Bulma, who couldn't sleep while her window was broken with just a blanket to cover it up. She stayed awake the rest of the night, making sure no one stole the Dragonball. She put it in a capsule, and she decided to keep it with her at all times.  
  
The next morning, they rented a boat and diving gear. Bulma, Vegeta, and Chi-Chi were the only ones that knew how to go diving, so they put on their gear and jumped into the water.  
  
They decided to split up to look for the cave. Chi-Chi found a cave and investigated it. She found it to be completely empty.  
  
Vegeta couldn't find anything. He kept swimming around hoping to find something.  
  
Bulma found a cave a long distance from where the others were. She looked in there to find something shiny. She couldn't exactly see it very well. There was an air gap, so she could take off her headgear. She went further and further into the cave, while the others decided that they couldn't find it, and went back up to the boat. Bulma hadn't come back yet, so they decided to wait until she got back.  
  
Bulma kept going deeper into the cave, and found the Dragonball. She reached out to grab it, when a spirit appeared. "So, you have found another Dragonball eh? Well, your next challenge it to get out of here with the Dragonball, and make it back to your boat alive with this Dragonball." The spirit of the two-star Dragonball said. Bulma nodded and picked the Dragonball up. She put on her headgear and started swimming to the top. She looked around, and spotted a shark. She swam faster, trying to get to the boat, but she was further away from the boat then she thought. When she spotted another cave, she swam into it, and decided to wait a while until it was gone. She looked down and noticed that she was running out of air. She went into the cave, and took off the air tank and let it float out, hoping that it would distract the shark, to give her enough time to swim to the boat.  
  
When the shark saw the air tank he snatched it with his teeth and tore the tubes apart, but found it non-pleasing and let it go. Yamcha and 18 looked over and saw Bulma's air tank floating in the water, all torn up. They started to panic. "What if something bad has happened to Bulma?" Chi-Chi said. Vegeta decided to go into the water to look for her. He jumped into the water with his gear on in search of her. He looked around to see a shark. Startled, he swam back up to the boat. "Guys, there's a shark down there. Maybe Bulma got away, and went into a cave or something." Vegeta said. "Or she got eaten alive by the shark!" Chi-Chi said worriedly. "No, I think she got away." Goku said. "So, should we wait, to see if she comes back up?" Krillin asked. "I guess we should" 18 said, while Goku helped Vegeta back into the boat.  
  
Bulma decided to just risk it. She grabbed the Dragonball and sucked in air, before swimming out of the cave. She reached the top and found her way to the boat, without the shark seeing her.  
  
When she reached the top, everyone let out a sigh of relief that she was okay, and she had the Dragonball. "So Bulma, what was your challenge?" 18 asked her. "It was to make it back to the boat alive." Bulma responded. "Oh" Chi-Chi simply said.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So do you guys like it so far? This was based off of the actual 'Relic Hunter' show. I've only watched it once, but hey, it works. Even though the show is way better than my story, what do you guys think? Should I keep going on with it? Got any ideas? Review please! 


End file.
